fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Gameplay Mario & Luigi: Return of the Shroobs is a game for the Wii, N3000,and Nintendo 3DS. The Shroobs (which are much stronger) are coming back for revenge, and it's up to Mario and Luigi to get rid of the Shroobs again. Locations *Shroob City *Dark UFO *Army Field *Shroob Planet *Vine Garden *Shroobot Factory *Lava Arena *Spike Cave *Shroob Desert *Star Castle *Shroob Kingdoom *Ice Planet *Dark Hole *Holo Hole *Lord Toads Kingdoom *Bomber Volcano *Shroob Jungle *Fog Garden *Hyper Forest *Water Arena *Yoshi Tower *Black Hole *Gritzy Desert *Unknown Ship *L33T Factory *Dry Volcano *Lava World *Koopa Tower *Lord Toads Castle *Bone Sea *Bowsers Jungle City *Bomb Factory *Shroob Beach *Dry Mountains *Dr. Shroobs Ice Tower *Shroob 3D Castle *BeanBean Castle *ChuckleHuck Woods *Joke's End *Peach's Castle Ruins (Available in both 3D and Normal Versions) *Dark Star MotherShip *Vim Factory *Luigi's Mansion Enemies Bosses Wii and 3DS Atworks Holo Hole Battle.png|Holo Hole Battle Shroob Jungle Battle.png|Shroob Jungle Battle Dark UFO Battle.png|Dark UFO Battle Star Castle Battle.png|Star Castle Battle Shroobot Factory Battle.png|Shroobot Factory Battle Vine Garden Battle.png|Vine Garden Battle Shroob Kingdoom Battle.png|Shroob Kingdoom Battle Shroob Kingdoom Battle Giga Shroob rex.png|Shroob Kingdoom Battle Giga Shroob rex A Hard Prince Shroob Battle.png|A Hard Prince Shroob Battle Ice Planet Battle.png|Ice Planet Battle Fat shroob battle.png|Fat shroob battle Shroobs Jungle.png|Shroobs Jungle Battle Shroob Kingdom Wall's Battle.png|Shroob Kingdom Wall's Battle Elite Shroob Rex Battle.png|Elite Shroob Rex Battle toad town.png|Shroobot factory Shroobot's Factory Battle.png|Shroobots Factory Battle Bomber Volcano.png|Bomber Volcano Holo Hole Battle (with stars power item).png|Holo Hole Battle (Top screen's star is an item) shroobs battle.png|Shroobs Invasion Dark UFO.png|Dark UFO M&LROTS.png|WII Boxart N3000 Atworks Silver Dr. Shroob...png|Silver Dr. Shroob 3D Shrooba Diver..png|Shrooba Diver 3D Power Shroob 3D.png|Power Shroob 3D Elite Power Shroob 3D.png|Elite Power Shroob 3D Boom Guy 3D.png|Boom Guy 3D Elite Boom Guy 3D.png|Elite Boom Guy 3D Prince Shroob.png|Prince Shroob 3D Shroob Koopa.png|Shroob Koopa RC Shroober.png|RC Shroober Shroob-omb.png|Shroob-omb Shroob Mushroom.png|Shroob Mushroom Dr. Shrooba.png|Dr. Shroob Guardian Shroob.png|Guardian Shroob Yoob.png|Yoob Dark Bowser.png|Dark Bowser Jungle Vine Shroob.png|Jungle Vine Shroob Vine Shroob.png|Vine Shroob Blazing Shroob.png|Blazing Shroob Shroobsworth.png|Shroobsworth shroob foo.png|shroob foo Shroob Rex.png|Shroob Rex Spike Shroob .....png|Spike Shroob Dark Spike Shroob.png|Dark Spike Shroob Shrwhomp.png|Shrwhomp Lakitufo.png|Lakitufo Tanoomba.png|Tanoomba Tashrooba.png|Tashrooba Shrooblet.png|Shrooblet Skellokey.png|Skellokey Poison shroob.png|Poison Shroob CommanderShroob2.png|Commander Shroob Spiny Shroopa.png|Spiny Shroopa Shrooboid Brat.png|Shrooboid Brat Shroid..png|Shroid Jr Shrooboid.png|Jr Shrooboid Elder Shrooboid.png|Elder Shrooboid Intern Shroob.png|Intern Shroob shroob omb.png|Shroob-omb Support Shroob.png|Support Shroob Golden Shroob.png|Golden Shroob Baby Shroob.png|Baby Shroob Fat Shroob.png|Fat Shroob Ghost Shroob.png|Ghost Shroob Clone Shroob.png|Clone Shroob Black Hole Shroob.png|Black Hole Shroob Amazing Time Shroob.png|Amazing Time Shroob Evil Shroob.png|Evil Shroob Slime Shroob.png|Slime Shroob Speed Shroob.png|Speed Shroob The Shrooblings..png|The New Shrooblings Cheater Shroob.png|Cheater Shroob Shthwomp.png|Shthwomp Drill Shroob.png|Drill Shroob Giga Shroob..png|Giga Shroob Mega Blaster Shroob..png|Mega Blaster Shroob Snoozorb.png|Snoozorb Octo Troop.png|Octo Troop Shroob UFO.png|Shroob UFO Soombla.png|Soombla Piranha Bowser.png|Piranha Bowser Spiky Piranha Bowser.png|Spiky Piranha Bowser Lord Toad 3D.png|Lord Toad Rawk Dark.png|Rawk Dark 3D Version Mario & Luigi:Return of the Shroobs 3D Version Boxart M&LROTS.png|Wii Boxart M&LROTS N3000.png|N3000 Boxart M&LROTS n3ds.png|3DS Boxart Nintendo3000.png|Nintendo 3000 japan boxart Sans titre2.png|3DS Japan boxart Sans titre1.png|DS Koran boxart (Mario & Luigi RPG Partner in time 2) Sans titre22.png|French (NOA) Boxart Japan Boxart DS.png|Japan Boxart DS 3DS Korean.png|Korean 3DS Items *Mushrroms *Super Mushroom *1-Up Mushroom *1-Up Super *Refresh Herbs *Peppers Bros Items *Green Shell *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Trampoline *Canonball *Pocket Chomp *Red Shell *Blue Shell *Smash Egg *Mix Flower *Copy Flower *Power Stars Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Action Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games